


【飞云系】（高三狗X考研狗）《春潮》（下）

by borrowsmoke



Category: oneday
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:29:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22545568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowsmoke/pseuds/borrowsmoke
Kudos: 6





	【飞云系】（高三狗X考研狗）《春潮》（下）

07  
罗云熙在前面走，陈飞宇在后面跟着，进屋之后他把卧室门从里反锁。  
卷子是陈飞宇年前的期末考试题，几乎满分，只最后一小问扣了三分。  
罗云熙脱下外套挂在衣架上：“你哪儿不会啊？这不都对了吗。”  
陈飞宇坐在床上抬眼看他：“我要不去找你，你还舍得回来吗？”  
他看了眼外面，那女孩儿正在往院子外面走，走之前看了一眼西屋的门。  
接着手机响了一下。  
陈飞宇抢过来，也不看是谁，只盯着他问：  
“你是不是怕我为了你犯傻，这段时间一直哄我呢？”  
话赶话说出来自己反倒后悔，罗云熙这么骗他也不是不能接受，只不过六月将近，这个谎言再美好也即将化为泡沫破裂。  
他眼睛开始有点发红，“实话实说没事儿，我其实没那么喜欢你。”  
在罗云熙领着女朋友回来那一年，他才开始进青春期。  
看到罗云熙身边坐着别人就觉得他和罗云熙十几年的感情被人生生劈开一道缝，没心如刀割那么严重，就只是疼。  
那种疼不是抽象的，是心脏跳得沉重，吃什么都想吐。  
一半难受，一半恶心自己没资格的嫉妒，他那段时间也在说服自己，其实没那么喜欢罗云熙，自己也可以看着他结婚生子。  
“我说没骗你你肯定不信，”罗云熙坐在椅子上，手从抽屉里抓了一把德国进口巧克力，“你不是要礼物么，我就这点东西。”  
陈飞宇被塞了一把糖，哭笑不得。  
“对于小孩子来说，糖可以解决一切。”这是他自己说过的话。  
罗云熙昨天在里屋整理专业目录，让陈飞宇带着大宝玩一会儿，一出来就看见他枕着小孩儿的脑袋打瞌睡。  
他今早上凌晨才睡，收到红包的时候还给罗云熙发了一张做鬼脸的自拍。  
小孩儿噘着嘴在地毯上搭积木，已经搭了一个歪歪扭扭的城堡。  
罗云熙捏着陈飞宇的脸把他叫醒，手感没有小时候那么肉，一摸颧骨都硌人。  
“给根棒棒糖就哄好了。”  
陈飞宇从裤兜里摸索出一根橘子味的棒棒糖，在小孩儿眼前摇来摇去。  
娟儿怕大宝吃糖上瘾，糖盒都放在冰箱上面，小朋友总是对得不到的东西格外有执念，小孩儿抓着棒棒糖一扫被冷落的不开心。

陈飞宇拆了糖纸递到罗云熙嘴边，罗云熙拿不准他有没有被哄好，张嘴叼住。  
陈飞宇顺势把他按进怀中，低下头去咬另一端，罗云熙微微走神，舌头撬开唇齿，巧克力化作苦涩又甜蜜的糖浆，融在交缠的舌尖。  
克服欲望或者欺骗所有人不是难事，但是当罗云熙察觉对陈飞宇说不出口的复杂感情开始往其他方向岔出分支，才是最令人惊惶的一刻。  
这天晚上罗云熙辗转反侧一直没睡好，他梦到去一个偏僻的地方看海，走了好远的山路，看到海天一色只藏在层层叠叠的山林间，他拨开前面的树枝，却怎么都找不到出路。  
梦里陈飞宇在前面走着回过头，他伸出手说，你跟我走吧。  
这是陈飞宇第一次入他梦，罗云熙仰头看了一会儿天花板，手捂着眼睛遮住大亮的天光。

08  
陈飞宇正月十七开学之后一直没回来，前两天百日誓师大会罗云熙骑着自行车路过，还看到满操场整齐地站着一排排的学生，穿着白条蓝底的宽大校服举着胳膊大吼。  
他停在铁栅栏围成的外墙旁看了一会儿，总觉得能听见陈飞宇的声音在他耳边荡开，三月到了，春天的气息先沾染上校园里的梧桐树，可能她也感知到这里面有蓬勃的生命。  
周日罗云熙起得晚，手机在床头震了一下，他从枕头底下摸索出来，昨天玩到半夜的游戏界面还没退出来，陈飞宇给他发了条信息：  
“后天公务员考试，要占学校当考场，明天放假~”  
罗云熙看了看右上角的时间，九点二十：  
“上课玩手机？？？”  
“我马上关！”  
罗云熙在输入框上打“明天去不去看海”，想了想又一个字一个字按着删掉。  
现在问出来陈飞宇应该会摇一天尾巴。  
刷牙的间隙罗云熙看了眼镜子，伸出食指按了按乌青的黑眼圈，含着牙膏沫认命，自己不过是一个有七情六欲的普通人。

第二天天气很好，天高水阔，湛蓝得像刚擦拭的蓝玻璃。  
陈飞宇只放一天假，要去看海根本来不及，罗云熙和他乘着大巴车颠簸到一个风景区里，这里有一条长河流经，傍晚河水上涨，冲刷着一块写着繁体字的石头。  
河面很宽阔，没有桥也没有船在河面上划动，到了饭点山上的旅店都亮起了星星点点的灯。  
四下无人，陈飞宇攀上一块奇形怪状的大石头，展开胳膊大吼一声：“啊啊啊啊啊！”  
惊起河滩上一群鸽子。  
罗云熙仰着脸在下面笑：“你瞎喊什么啊？”  
陈飞宇说：“咱俩在这里照个相吧。”  
他后面是夕阳下翻腾滚动的白浪，水流汹涌拍打岩石，溅起一阵阵水花。  
罗云熙想起被他抢走的照片，那是大学时候参加骑行队路过鼓浪屿拍的，背景是金色的沙滩和湛蓝的天穹。  
他俩呆一块儿十八年好像确实没有什么正经合影，他看着陈飞宇从背包里掏相机，一只脚抬起来用膝盖托着包底。  
“你小心点儿。”  
“把手给我。”  
罗云熙低头找了块垫脚的石头，踩上去被陈飞宇一拉站在他身边，初春的晚风还有点凉，陈飞宇紧紧把他搂在怀里，把相机凑过来。  
最后一线夕阳隐入地平线，身后是隔岸亮起的一串夜灯和波涛滚滚的长河，夜色模糊了屏幕里的两张面孔，也足够看出罗云熙歪头笑着比了一个大大的“耶”。  
第二张按下快门的瞬间陈飞宇去吻了他的侧脸。

09  
陈飞宇住在学校宿舍，六人间上下铺。  
走廊的尽头是公共盥洗池，他给罗云熙打电话总是到这里躲着打，以前在宿舍里不避人，被舍友追着要女朋友照片。  
他拿出那天晚上的照片给他们看，一群人齐刷刷翻白眼：  
“乌漆嘛黑的看得见啥呀？”  
“怎么看不见啊？这里鼻子，这里眼睛，这是手指，你们熬夜太久眼神不好。”  
舍友把头凑过来再想看，陈飞宇已经把手机按灭了屏幕，临前还响亮地对着黑屏亲了一下。  
晚上十一点熄灯，一般十点四十走廊就没什么声音了，他在走廊尽头的窗户看着黑夜中的远处，从这里可以看到市政府的楼顶。  
罗云熙在那边嘱咐他：“你别熬到太晚，下个星期就要高考了，一定注意身体。”  
“知道了，不会熬太久的。”他听到手机那边笔尖摩擦的刷刷声，可以想象罗云熙一边打电话一边拿笔在草稿纸上乱画。  
这是在思考的时候才会有的下意识动作。  
陈飞宇怕他这样，像个不知所措的孩子说话字字斟酌：  
“罗云熙，你亲我一下吧。”  
笔尖倏地停了。  
“开玩笑的。”  
又响起刷刷声，罗云熙沉默了好一会儿：  
“你睡吧，我过两天要回一趟北京，有个朋友结婚。”  
罗云熙的确有点想躲他，高考一过再复杂的感情也应该有个结果，结果没有好坏，只是谁更疼的问题。

临近高考的时间格外难熬，陈飞宇关了机想安心考试，情欲却不受控制赶着夜深人静来折磨他，他确实想和罗云熙上床。  
罗云熙坐了半天火车回到北京，六月八号北京下暴雨，宴会厅里话筒的声音发出刺啦刺啦的响声，他看到外面浓重的夜色想陈飞宇今天有没有淋雨。  
家里和北京离得近，也就三个小时的距离，他当年高考的时候也是大雨倾盆，校门口的志愿者帐篷都被积水冲没了。  
他在北京工作七年，付首付买了一套七十平米的房子，考研定的学校也在北京，回来的时候还在想要不要这次回家把书都搬过来，又不知道陈飞宇考得怎么样，会选哪里的学校。  
他撑着伞去拦出租，拦了半个小时好不容易抢了一辆，裤子湿了小半截。  
回到小区上楼，看到自家门口蹲着一团黑影，手机屏幕照得脸发白。  
陈飞宇手脚被雨水泡得都麻了，楼道里窗户关不严，雨和风从四面八方吹过来。  
罗云熙被他这么一突袭心都当机了：  
“你下这么大的雨跑来干吗啊？什么时候来的？等多久了？怎么不给我打电话？”  
他连珠炮似的问，陈飞宇打了个喷嚏，指了指手机：“你关机了。”  
罗云熙现在就在他眼前，横竖跑不出四合院或者北京，可是他觉得只要罗云熙想要离开，那就是断了线的风筝，哪怕看得见也不再属于他。  
罗云熙开了门，陈飞宇按下他开灯的手，把他抵在门上亲，莫名一股愤怒从心里涌上来，仿佛在恨他不推开自己。  
罗云熙被他贴着按在门板，衣服湿透了冰凉地黏在身上，他觉得自己就要被钉死，他之前确实想跑，可天地那么大，怎么跑也跑不出这一亩三分地。

10  
罗云熙被推上床，灼热的呼吸在耳边烧掉乱糟糟的思考。  
就他思绪纷飞的当口，陈飞宇已经开始用下面摩擦他的股缝，嘴唇都烧得发热，吻过后颈的一小块皮肤。  
罗云熙趴在枕头上，任由被扒去裤子，陈飞宇光裸着身体跪在后面，他掏出性器，去磨蹭他的后穴：  
“哥······”  
罗云熙闻到他身上浓重的烟味和酒气：“你喝酒了？”  
“喝了一点。”  
他也见过罗云熙喝酒，只在除夕吃年夜饭的时候，罗云熙皮肤白皙一喝就上脸，从脖子红到耳朵，让人想含在嘴里咬一口。  
占有欲总是来得莫名其妙，陈飞宇趴下去舔舐他的耳垂，用虎牙咬住，后面顶得更凶。  
这里就罗云熙一个人住，没有什么应急的东西，他还是有把握不会失控，只咬着嘴唇不发出声响，眼角因强忍着欲望滚出一滴泪水。  
黑暗之中呼吸都是放大的，他担心陈飞宇突然捅入，只觉快感如浪潮一波未平一波又起，比直接插进去还要刺激。  
陈飞宇伸手去摸罗云熙下面，罗云熙按住他的手不让他动，一推一拉之间理智就被扯崩了弦。  
陈飞宇用手环住硬挺的性器上下动，罗云熙换了个姿势，侧躺着被包进他的怀里，难以自抑地发出令人羞耻的声音。  
他听到外面的狂风暴雨，想出去淋一淋，最好把心脏也掏出来冲个干净。  
陈飞宇身体烫得不正常，在罗云熙腿间释放之后抱着罗云熙咬他脖子，到了后半夜开始迷迷糊糊说梦话，又自己钻到墙角团成一团。  
罗云熙把衣服扔进洗衣机，烧热水哄着他爬起来吃了一片退烧药，喝了酒又折腾了大半夜终于开始头疼。  
躺在床上大腿内侧还火辣辣的，心里一阵憋屈，拿胳膊肘去捅陈飞宇的后背让他往里靠一靠。  
陈飞宇屁股挪了挪，翻个身又把胳膊搭在他胸口。  
坐火车回去的时候罗云熙头还是疼的，他在靠窗的位置，看外面狂风乍起卷着一块蔬菜大棚的塑料膜往后翻。  
罗云熙板着脸让陈飞宇想到班主任拿着他空白卷子的神情，大气都不敢出。  
他早上不过是问了昨天发生过什么，因为确实烧得糊涂，鼻子现在还堵。  
“哥，你饿不饿？”  
“不饿。”  
“我去给你买点水？”  
罗云熙托着腮看外面电线杆，看得脖子疼也不想搭理身边这块长蘑菇的木头。  
陈飞宇从兜里掏出一块巧克力，在他眼前晃了晃：  
“我怎么才能把你哄好啊？”

11  
七月份出成绩，罗云熙已经定了北京的学校，陈飞宇报了同一所大学，静等录取通知书。  
他躺在罗云熙床上翻手机，罗云熙坐在窗台前面按计算器算题。  
“你去看看小宝醒了没。”  
陈飞宇举着手机凝神听了一会儿：“没醒吧，没听见哭声。”  
“先去冲瓶奶粉备着，待会儿醒了直接喂他。”他想了想还是站起来，“我去吧，你不知道放多少。”  
陈飞宇噌地一下从床上跳下来拽住他：“你好好学习，我看孩子你还不放心吗？”  
“那你去守着孩子啊，在这儿看我干吗？”  
陈飞宇眯了眯眼：“你为了个小屁孩赶我走？”  
罗云熙心想你当年也是小屁孩，我还给你换尿布呢：  
“不至于啊陈飞宇，跟个孩子吃醋。”  
“我也是孩子，你跟我接吻的时候我还未成年呢！”  
罗云熙一把捂住他的嘴向后推：  
“别说了行么，我现在看着民警心里都发怵。”  
他们本来打算这几天去看海，娟儿抱着小宝回来，今天大宝幼儿园开家长会，让罗云熙帮忙看半天。  
陈飞宇发烧闹了一个星期之后消停了不少，罗云熙不进他的房间，只在窗户外面问他好点了没有。  
那天院里大人出去打牌，就他们两个，罗云熙本就不该来找他。  
陈飞宇隔着爬山虎和绿萝织成的夏天吻他的嘴唇，仿佛在宣告去年秋天的约定到了兑现的时候。

12  
他们去看海的那天本来是晴天，到小镇上的时候还去古街逛了一圈。  
小镇沿海，码头上货船游船驶过，有的客人从船上下来，带着遮阳的草帽。  
“先找家旅馆吧。”  
罗云熙穿着一件宽松的白色短袖，他们各背了一个旅行包，感觉后背都被汗浸湿了。  
古街铺的都是青石板路，远处山上有寺庙的影子，檐角在一片松林中掩映。  
前台姑娘扎着两个麻花辫，说:“最近客人多，一到夏天都来这儿看海……”  
罗云熙从口袋里掏钱:“标间也行……”  
她的手在键盘上噼里啪啦打字:  
“还剩一间大床房。旅游旺季基本都是跟团来的，提前电话预约好了房间，估计您二位在别处也难找到合适的。”  
这家旅馆五层小楼，后面没有建筑物，是用围墙隔起的低矮的树林，高处能看见沙滩和海。  
陈飞宇和他对视了一眼，罗云熙从背包里拿出身份证和钱：  
“那就这间吧，到后天中午。”  
小姑娘两只眼睛滴溜转，麻利地在电脑上登记。  
镇上的餐馆里大多数都是海鲜，刚捞上来的鱼虾每天供应，他们吃完饭去爬了山上的寺庙。  
山间只有一条可容纳两个人的小路，石板铺成，杂草在缝隙中生长，被络绎不绝的游人踩得软趴趴的。  
寺庙前院有卖香火的，罗云熙问陈飞宇要不要进去拜拜佛像。  
陈飞宇摇了摇头：“我不信佛。”  
后院有一棵挂满红布条的树，旁边摆了个木桌卖锁和祈愿的布条，陈飞宇拉着罗云熙过去，买了一块。  
“你不是不信佛吗？”  
“那也要试一试。”  
罗云熙看着他趴在桌子上，认认真真在红布条上写自己和他的名字，心里一热。  
他看着书上数不清的布条，承载着一个一个美好的愿望，长相厮守这种漫长枯燥的心愿神佛真的能管一辈子吗？  
下山之后已经时至傍晚，云从西边开始堆积，偌大的沙滩上还有不少游客。  
罗云熙脱了鞋去踩浪花，包和泳衣都在旅馆，海水慢悠悠地涌动，陈飞宇想去牵他的手，却被他躲开：  
“你满手都是沙子，先去冲一冲。”  
他看着罗云熙光着脚在身边笑，风把宽松的短袖吹得扁起来，显出里面身体的精瘦轮廓。  
他想抱住他，怕一不留神罗云熙就会跳进海里游走。  
罗云熙挑半边眉毛看了陈飞宇一眼，陈飞宇在他眼皮子底下长大，以前有几年搞不懂他是没忘那方面想，现在开辟新世界，陈飞宇想什么他还是门儿清。  
忽然起了风，海水不再慢腾腾的涌动，而是从远处一个大浪接一个大浪地席卷而来。  
“要下雨了。”  
海滩上的人纷纷收拾东西开始往回跑。  
夏日的天气说变就变，他们跑到码头上雨已经下大了，还能听到大海在不远处狂躁地呼啸，雷声在前方嗡隆隆传来。  
陈飞宇等着罗云熙拿房卡开门，感觉脚都被雨水泡麻了，挪不动步。  
房间不足十平米，就一张床和一个卫生间，贴墙有扇小窗户漏风，外面是黑黢黢的山和听得见的海。  
罗云熙脱衣服没有可避的地方，光着腿背对着陈飞宇扯袖子。  
湿透的布料贴在脊背上，风一吹想打喷嚏，罗云熙摸了遥控器开空调，陈飞宇神色一暗伸手去解他扣子。  
他们下午就吃了碗海鲜面，被雨淋了胃里难受，海看得好好的怎么就偏偏赶上暴雨。  
在罗云熙还上小学的某一年，他跑来看过一次海，那天晴空万里，傍晚西边一片火烧云。  
他光着身体埋进沙子里，睁眼是一群白色的海鸥，闭眼是一阵阵哗哗的潮水。  
他只露一颗小脑袋在沙滩上，睁着眼看湛蓝的天和悠悠而过的白云，感受海水去抚摸他的手。  
漫长的少年时代就如潮水渐渐退去，隔了这么些年又被陈飞宇激起一阵阵浪花荡开。  
旅店枕头上有洗不干净的烟味儿和油腻感，罗云熙光着的一条腿被抬到陈飞宇肩膀上，他用脚趾去勾发梢上亮晶晶的水珠，凉的。  
陈飞宇跪在他腿间从膝窝亲到大腿根，用虎牙去磨蹭已经挺起来的性器，罗云熙挺起腰贪婪地留恋他口腔里的温暖，脚背弓起来去踹他肩膀，反被陈飞宇攥住脚踝往自己身上拽，腿被分得更开。  
外面就是山坡，窗帘不拉也没人能看见，暴雨倾泻而下砸得玻璃噼里啪啦响，房间不隔音，隔壁还在放还珠格格。  
主题曲隔墙入耳，罗云熙都怀疑陈飞宇能不能硬起来，毕竟拆套子的时候手都有点抖，不过他显然多虑。  
那根握在手里罗云熙有一丝想打退堂鼓，万一出了事这个暴雨天救护车都来不了。  
陈飞宇用手指进去扩张，感觉里面吸得紧，伏下身体去亲罗云熙的嘴唇，舌头顶开牙齿纠缠了好一会儿，才觉得他下面终于渐渐放松。  
润滑剂被用了大半，塞进去的时候罗云熙还是瞬间痛呼出声，又被外面的海啸和隔壁电视里主题曲的嘈杂声淹没。  
陈飞宇引着他的手去摸交合的地方，感受陈飞宇的性器破开他的后穴深深顶进去，反复抽插戳弄，他仰着头却不敢看陈飞宇的脸，睫毛扑簌着泪花颤抖。  
他费了好大劲才克服对陈飞宇那一丝背德的愧疚跟他在一起，被压在身下艹哭还是需要另一段时间接受。  
窗外一片漆黑，好像灯塔都灭了灯，他只能从被雨冲刷的玻璃上看到原始的身体交合被扭曲成斑驳的影子。  
他又想起那年被埋进沙子里，海水突然涨潮，浑身沙子压着他躲无处躲。  
床板发出吱呀呀的叫声，到后半夜隔壁电视都关了，陈飞宇已经用了两个套子。  
罗云熙累得只能趴着哼哼，学了十几年舞蹈似乎做爱更有用处，他在横冲直撞的间隙中庆幸，好在陈飞宇已经成年，不然被干得上医院出来还得接着蹲局子。

第二天罗云熙醒过来雨已经停了，雨后初霁，阳光透过窗洒进来，陈飞宇睡得正沉，睫毛上跃动着点点光，胳膊还死死扣着罗云熙的腰。  
罗云熙想去关空调够不着遥控器，他去亲了亲陈飞宇的眼睛和嘴唇，箍在腰上的手才稍微有了松动。  
外面海水涨潮，是一大片的明澈湛蓝，有海鸥集群飞过郁郁葱葱的远山，明天是晴天还是暴雨他不清楚，正如他和陈飞宇走了十八年也看不到结局。  
他关了空调又拉上窗帘，重新躺下钻进陈飞宇怀里。  
窗缝里吹进阵阵轻风，罗云熙侧躺着捂住心口，仿佛是怕心跳走漏了风声。

——END


End file.
